


Back and Forth

by opti



Series: The NOLY Outtakes [6]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opti/pseuds/opti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes a little work, but eventually Andy can't get enough of the way it feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back and Forth

"Andy, I'm gonna try something here," April says to him calmly. 

"Okay," he grunts, too busy focusing on her pumping fist to really come up with anything coherent.

"The thing we talked about, okay?" she nods to him to try and get his attention away for a second.

"Sure, sure," Andy says.

There were so many reasons that April was awesome. One of Andy's favorites was definitely that she knew to use the exact right amount of lube on him so that her hand glided over him, thin fingers sliding yet firm, without making his skin feel stretched out every time she jerked him off. April was probably the coolest person he'd ever met and she knew so much more than him about a bunch of sex stuff that he'd never thought of before. Everything about it, about her, was pretty cool - Andy loved how she'd focus on his dick intently, both hands working him, before staring up at him with an unbreaking gaze and those gigantic eyes. 

Then, when she leaned over and awkwardly put more of the lube on one hand, Andy could only wonder what she was thinking before he felt a cool finger touch just under his balls. If he wasn't already completely stiff for her, the moment April spread the film around his asshole would have sent blood bursting through his skin. 

"You cool?" April asks, mumbling as her thumb slipped over his head again. 

"Yep, this is... uh huh," was the best he could come up with. 

"All right, just... say something, y'know," April says, her hand sadly stilling at the base of his cock. 

It was sad for only a second because April slips the tip of one finger inside of him and Andy thinks he might come right away. It's a strange, almost invasive feeling but for some reason watching April bite her lip and slide what must have only been an inch of her finger in his asshole is an incredible turn on. He moans before he can help himself just as April swirls her finger around in a miniscule circle, but to Andy she feels gigantic and so goddamn good.

When April stops for a second Andy guesses she's looking up at him but his eyes are closed and he's looking up at the ceiling anyways. It takes him a few seconds of April's exploration to realize she's only barely holding onto his dick while she slowly guides her finger into him again and again. 

"Oh, shit," Andy stresses when she pushes down to her second knuckle and grins at him.

"Pretty cool, right?" April says, but it's all noise in comparison to her amazing hand. 

"You ever... uh, you like this too?" Andy's conversation breaks down about halfway and he's not even sure what he's asking anymore.

"No," she admits.

Somehow, that's even hotter. Somehow, between the two of them Andy liking getting fucked in the ass by April is way sexier than the other way around. But he doesn't much time to think about that because April does that swirling motion again before crooking inside of him. He doesn't know if the second finger will even fit, but April finds a way and it's even more incredible than the first. It's all over by then and Andy can't give much of a warning other than an uncontrollable, rumbling groan when he spills over April's knuckles and a little come spurts on his own chest.

"I... I do," Andy says slowly, his head spinning with seemingly infinite pleasure.

 

* * *

 

April gives Andy a strange look when he squirms around at work all day. When he walks he spreads his legs far out, walking like a movie cowboy in exaggerated fashion, and for a second she wonders if the last week of her fingers has broken him. Then she gets a call and has to remember to ignore it, flipping another page in her magazine and staring at it intently instead of her ridiculous image of a boyfriend as he walks into the department. 

He sits down gingerly and looks surprised when he finally rests on the chair, as if he expected some sort of resistance from the chair.

"You okay, dude?" April asks him seriously, a little concerned and a little annoyed. 

"I'm... fine," Andy mumbles, craning his neck. "Super fine."

"Sure," April returns to her magazine, ignoring him for the moment.

"Hey, I might have done something," Andy squirms in the chair again, "and, uh, are you busy?"

"No," April deadpans, as if she's ever actually busy.

"Wanna do it on the fourth floor?" Andy offers excitedly, though there's something else in his eyes.

April doesn't hesitate to follow him to the elevator, or to one of the many abandoned offices on the fourth floor. Usually April pushed him into the conference room and took it over for a few minutes, or Andy would wiggle his eyebrows and she'd laugh at how stupid he looked before following him into some dinky closet. In the elevator he was all hands, though, and she could tell that he was already at full attention the moment she squeezed up against him. 

When they found a suitable room Andy took no time at all to clear off a small desk and toss April up on it. He pounds into her with a newfound fury she'd never gotten from him, his legs shaky and his hands gripping her waist and breasts roughly, and she couldn't stopper the handful of moans that escaped her mouth. Everything about him - his hands, his eyes, and his sloppy fucking - was strange and hungry, but April likes it. It's not long before she empties her mind for the coming bliss and feels him shudder to a stop a little after that. 

After a few moments breath, Andy's eyes are so blank with ecstasy she has to know. Everything here was way too rough and spontaneous even for him - April was pretty sure her back would have a permanent crease in it and her legs were falling asleep from the awkward angle she sat on the desk. 

"What the hell was that?" April asks.

"Oh, yeah... uh, you know that thing you were showing me last night?" Andy says, smiling that dopey grin.

"Yeah, the butt plug..." and the realization hits April with a chuckle and a leer. "Andy, did you...?"

"Uh huh," Andy nods and he looks so self-satisfied all she can do is shake her head.

"Great," April says as she pretends like it wasn't turning her on.

 

* * *

 

 

Andy sits back in the conference room and tries to think of anything other than the bobbing head, April's incredible mouth and the suction around him, and when she looks up those massive bedroom eyes he's slowly falling in love with. It's pretty risky, and at best pretty stupid, but sitting in the Parks department while April blows him is a pretty cool way to spend the day and, if she let him, she'd be up on the table on her back soon after. 

"Hey, hey," Andy taps her shoulder, because he's so close and she's only speeding up and taking him further and further back in her throat.

"Dude, you can't handle it without lube," April says when she pops off of him and replaces her mouth with a hand. 

"Well, I was thinking... y'know," Andy shrugs and tightens his stomach so that he doesn't come right then and there at the thought. "Maybe you could, like, try-"

"Ew, no," April immediately reprimands but soon she's sucking on his balls and Andy thinks maybe she'll give it a try.

Ever since he let her get anywhere near him in that way, things were very different. Andy couldn't stop thinking about April fucking him with her fingers, keeping the butt plug in when they had sex whenever he could, and even asking her once if she had another toy he could have. She seemed receptive to that, but when he asks if she'll shove her tongue in his ass it seems to hit the wrong nerve. Still, at least he could fantasize about April rimming him. 

Sadly, her mouth stayed on his balls until he grabbed her shoulder and she took his head in her mouth. Silently, with her eyes still wide open and staring at him, she swallowed him deeply, her tongue running a funnel for him and feeling more amazing just with the sheer fantasy of April opening him up. 

 

* * *

 

Something about this feels a little weird to April, but she's not going to deny Andy this. Not after simply thinking about him fucking her with something stuck in his ass was driving her insane with hungry desire. So April squatted down to lube him up again, prepping him with a quick push from her fingers until he felt ready for her. As much as she likes watching him lie on his back, cock sticking hard up in the air while she pumped him with her index and middle fingers, standing up and looking at the fairly small strapon asking to be pressed against him sent a thousand wet chills through her body. 

He sat back like that, his legs up like he wanted it so bad and dark in a way that April hadn't seen before, with his eyes searching hers almost like begging. If April were in any other mood she would've made him actually beg, but simply pressing the fake head against him and eliciting that blasted moan was worth it alone. 

"You really wanna do this, Andy?" April asks a little stupidly, but she doesn't know what else to say.

"God, yes," he pleads, and she can see his dick twitching and bouncing like he's calling for her to fuck him.

"What do you want?" April changes her tone, leaning forward down his chest so that she can kiss his stomach and keep the dildo against his entrance. 

"You... fuck me, April," Andy begs and begs again, his face losing whatever was left of the childlike stupidity and wanting nothing but sweet release. "Fuck me."

She doesn't need much more from him. From this angle she can watch his face react to everything she does, from the way she grabs on to his knee with one hand to the way she teases him like he so adamantly does to her to demand a groaning plea, and April stares at his closed eyes just as she pushes into him slick and just barely an inch inside of him. It doesn't seem to matter to him how little of it is in because Andy tenses up like he's holding every muscle in his stomach, his mouth half-open, and April wants to drive into him but knows she has to take it slowly. 

For a few moments she gives him a slow push. Deeper she goes, each bit of the strapon causing Andy to make the loudest noises she's heard from him, and April relishes the proxy feeling of how tight he is. How tight, willing, and simply screaming for more his entire body seems to be with each slow exploration of him. From the first pump, Andy's hands gripped either the sheets or his skin in preparation. After that, he looked down like he wanted to see it happening but April knew he could only see her small frame plunging forward. April's more amazed at how much of it he wants, and how steadily he seems to take the speed and size, than the fact that he wants it at all.

"D'you want more?" April asks, pulling back a little and rolling her hips to allow the small head to bump around his ass again.

"Oh God, I want it. I want it," Andy says in a hurry, opening his eyes and looking down through heavy breaths.

"You like it?" it's a little redundant, Andy's mouth perpetually open and emitting groans.

"Amazing," he chuckles when she pushes inside another few inches and pumps hurriedly for a moment.

"This is super hot, Andy," April admits before pushing back inside, leaning further until she's buried all of it in him. 

He doesn't answer her because he's too busy reeling from the entirety of the fake dick to come up with much. His hand reaches for hers still on that knee, and she knows she could come just as quickly simply from the amazing friction she gets from the slowly building thrusts she works towards, until he nods to her. That's all it takes and she continues speeding up, looking down to Andy's eyes and disbelieving that she's fucking  _him_ before going back to his cock and suddenly getting a new thought. 

Moving her hand to him while her hips thrust slowly, the pink dildo sliding in and out of his ass so easily April can scarcely believe it, April starts stroking him in the twisting motions around his head she knows he can barely make it through. All it does is make Andy's breath catch and his stomach rumble like every muscle was fighting to stay taut and refuse an orgasm. It's only a little while like this, April stroking him and fucking him with increasingly sloppy motions, before Andy's head is covered in precome. She wants to watch him beg for the release, and maybe one day she would, but for now pounding into him is perfect.

"You like it...? You like it when I fuck you?" April huffs out, tired from her awkward thrusts she can barely keep up with anymore and the strain of her arms as she worked his cock with a free hand. "Huh?"

"Uh... uh huh," Andy struggles before he moans and April releases his dick to grab his knees and speed up a little more. 

"How do you want it, Andy?" she keeps going, wishing the harness would dip just an inch lower and dig into her as she fucked him. 

"Harder," he whimpers and April acquiesces, thrusting into him to test his limits with the full length.

They seem to be intact because her continued pace just elongates Andy's moans until he arches his back forward and comes hard. Andy laces his own stomach in streams of come and rolls his head back onto the pillow all the while, April's eyes stuck on every inch of him from the white trails on him to the dildo still shoving inside. That image, April's surrogate dick inside him and going slower and slower while he spews all over himself and simply sits back lost in unbelievable ecstasy, is enough to make her dip her fingers beneath the harness so that she can try and find room to find her own release. 

Andy looks up and watches her struggle, moving onto his stomach to pull the thing off of her. She watches how focused his hands become after his intense orgasm, the come on his stomach staining the towel he laid back on, before his hand moves to gently play with her lips and slide alongside her until Andy sees she's sufficiently wet - which was before they had even really started, to be fair - but she loves the way he cups her and leans his head to kiss and suckle her clit. The care he takes with her is new and amazing, his bottom lip hanging onto her like she was going to melt while he mouthed at her.

He stayed like that, mouth moving against her in that same pattern of suck and toy while his fingers dipped inside her folds and made her knees buckle where she stood. With the strapon forgotten on the ground, Andy stands up to push her onto the bed where he kneels and resumes the amazing position from before - tongue and lips, fingers and knuckles all burying her in the familiar and breathtaking folding of muscles. April's eyes close in much the same way Andy's did, her body losing all sensation for a flicker of time before everything came rushing back in a frankly frightening speed of Andy's mouth and his fingers. 

April lies down and rolls her thighs back and forth desperately in a reflexive way for more attention, but simply held onto that still lingering grasp of euphoria. Andy kept standing, his face empty and fucked out, sliding his hands along her legs and fingers eventually splaying over her stomach.

"That... we're doing that again," Andy demands petulantly. "That was so awesome."

"Can't say I didn't like it," April says, still lying back with her legs spread and pulling his hand down her stomach. "You liked it, right?"

"That is the dumbest question I've ever heard, babe," he laughs, running his thumb lazily along her nub. "I want you to fuck me again, and we're gonna do it harder and I wanna do it with a bigger one-"

"Calm down, Andy," she stops him, sitting up and pulling his face down to kiss him softly on the lips. 

"You don't wanna do it again?" Andy looks a little disappointed.

"No, that was hot as hell," she smiles at him and takes his hand again just to hold it in hers. "You are always gonna go down on me after we do that."

"I'm super cool with that," Andy grins back to her and follows her down to the bed where he forms against her back and she feels him stiff against her lower back. "I love eating you out, babe."

"So romantic," April smiles to herself and his strangely sweet voice. "I just don't want you to... you know, forget to do me."

"Oh, don't worry about that," Andy chuckles and leaves a few kisses on her shoulder. "We should just, y'know, switch it up every once and a while."

"Deal," April says immediately and when she turns around Andy still has that dumb grin plastered on his face.


End file.
